


Correspondence Interruptus

by Lison Faye (KnowingIntellect)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Drabbles, Other, quest related, you can tell which quest by the title
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8078077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnowingIntellect/pseuds/Lison%20Faye
Summary: Some of the companions reactions in a well loved quest of Dragon Age Origins.





	1. Dirty Talk

You are filthy! A beast! Such depravity I have never been forced to suffer! How words are so laden when they leave your lips they are beyond decent imagining!

Madam, I love you.

\-- _Ser Augold_

 

* * *

 

 

“Someone seems to enjoy hearing the fantasies of their partner.” Leliana giggled as she looked over the note.

“I do not understand. Why does he insult her and then express sentiment?” Sten questioned.

“It’s how nobility acts. They have to pretend that they’re above all of the _depravity_ of the lower classes. When really they’re just like everyone else.”

“Unless you’re in Antiva, then it’s just acknowledged and accepted.” Zevran commented. “Out there sensual discussion is commonplace, and to each his own desires.”

“Are you sure that’s not just your childhood coloring you judgement?” the warden asked.

“Of course, my dear warden. How else do you think the crows gain their intelligence?” Zevran smiled. “You know I once knew a man who liked...”


	2. The Orlesian Disease

My darling Reginald,

I burn for you and because of you. Please use the enclosed tincture if our love is to endure.

\-- _Sarie_

 

* * *

 

 

“Sounds like a case of the Orlesian disease,” Wynne commented.

“Now, Wynne, we both know that is not the true name of this problem,” Leliana responded. She was a little affronted by the nickname provided by the mage.

“It’s what we call it here in Fereldan. You should remember, child, that the lands we walk and the ones of your birth are still great rivals; and some of us are still a little disgruntled.”

“Oh?”

“I was alive during the revolution, and the tower walls did not necessarily make us safe. But these are stories for another time, and not while we are trying to end another war.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The "Orlesian disease" is a reference to the fact that the British used to call syphilis the "French disease."


	3. Beneath the Moonlight

My love,

I long to dance you beneath the moonlight, our hearts beating like the paired wings of a dove, in concert with the glory of the Maker and the beauty of the world that we must shepherd in his absence. Join me in a purity that will last the ages, when the brothers mark the Chant of Light anew.

With all my soul,   
_\--Erec Denolven_

 _(Scribbled below in a delicate hand)_   
Otter's pocket! He's earned it tonight!

* * *

 

“Ah ha! So the mages do make love beneath the moonlight.” Zevran exclaimed as he read over the note.

“Maker’s breath, Zevran, we found this note in the Pearl. Why do you persist in the belief that mages are wanton in moonlight?” Wynne was frustrated by this point. Zevran had spent much of his time around her teasing her with varying innuendo. Still, this was starting to go a step too far.

“Because, my dear Wynne, there’s light lyrium staining on the letter. So, at least one of these two is a mage. And it is common for a whore house such as the Pearl to hire a healer to have on call for any mishaps that happen.” Zevran smirked as he gave his explanation. Wynne didn’t need to know that he had no idea if either of the two was a mage. He swapped his expression to one of reminisce. “Alas, even the healer on staff could not save my mother. Now I am sad. Might I cry into your bosom?”

“No.”


End file.
